Black Jack
by xXKnightWalkerXx
Summary: Kagura is the best at Black Jack, it's her game. Until a mysterious man challenges her with a bet! Turns out the mysterious man is... Small one-shot of Rogura!


**So oo ooo ooo oo oo Here's a small one-shot of Rogura! (Kagura X Rogue) These two are so compatible, I can't believe I didn't notice it before! :O**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Setting: Casino near GMG**

**Pairing: Rogue X Kagura (Rogura)**

**Rating: Teen (heated kisses and such...)**

**Cameo Appearance(s): None**

* * *

"She's a beast. Best in the business."

Kagura's fingertips brushed against the table as she held her cards in front of her.

Her wine was now bland, the taste of strawberries now gone from the concoction.

The male in front of her glanced at her, their gazes locking.

"Hit or stand, sir?" she asked as she placed her hand on the deck of card in the middle.

He rapped his knuckles against the table and stated, "Hit me."

Kagura pulled a card out from the top of the deck and slapped it face up onto the table.

She looked over at the raven haired man, silently asking the same question once more.

His deep red eyes met hers and his lips parted, "How about we make this interesting?"

Kagura's eyes narrowed into suspicious slits but she finally sighed in defeat.

Black Jack was a game of luck, pure fucking luck.

She hadn't relied on luck since she was born, thus she made a strategy to always win.

Black Jack was one of those games were the dealer had the advantage afterall.

"What would we be betting?" she asked, glancing in between her cards nonchalantly.

Her hand slid to her glass of wine and she took a sip.

"If I win, you allow me to escort you to the Grand Magic Games banquet," the mysterious man suggested.

"And if **I** win?"

The male let out a small smirk and said, "Well, then it's up to you."

Kagura looked down at her two cards that added up to 20.

Her eyes shifted to his and saw he had five in his hand.

It was highly likely that he had busted but...she couldn't see his expression with the hat and sunglasses he had on.

"Alright. I accept," she stated in monotone.

"Perfect," the man said before slapping his cards onto the table face up.

Kagura's eyes scanned the cards and they doubled in size.

He had a seven, a three, two fives, and an ace.

Twenty. Fucking. One.

Shakily, the female mage placed her cards on the table that added up to 20.

"Tsk. It seems as though I won, lady Kagura," he commented.

She glared up at him and he added, "See you at the banquet."

Kagura stood up, running after him.

They ended up at an alley next to the casino where she yelled, "Only Grand Magic Game contestants are available to go to the banquet!"

He said nothing and instead slid off his sunglasses, a streak of bloody red coming to view.

The female's eyes widened once more in surprise as he took off the hat on his head.

His raven hair fell over one of his eyes, his visible eye glazed with intensity.

Kagura looked up at the man in front of her, "Rogue Cheney."

"Kagura Mikazuchi," Rogue said with a cold expression on his face.

"Why did you do such a thing?" she asked with a slight scowl.

The dragon slayer let out a faint smirk before cupping her cheek gently, "That is to remain a secret."

His lips pressed against hers, stiffening her up as she gripped his black button up to keep her on her feet.

The softness of his kiss made her melt into him before letting out a faint squeak.

His throaty laugh made her heart race as he parted her lips.

His hands went to her hair and tugged her closer.

When he broke the kiss, Kagura's face was as red as Erza Scarlet's hair.

Strands of her brown hair were disheveled at the thanks of the dragon slayer.

As she tried to catch her breath and realize what had just happened, Rogue stepped forward.

He whispered in her ear as her breathing hitched, "I'll pick you up at 8."

Before Kagura could protest, he disappeared into the shadows. Literally.

"Dammit!" she exclaimed, finally showing a bit of emotion for once.

**Please review and tell me what you think! It would mean a lot :)**


End file.
